The Eve With My Lovely Kyungsoo
by TELEPORT GIRL
Summary: [DRABBLE] Jongin yang sangat cheesy tak pernah puas menggoda Kyungsoo, kekasihnya yang mudah sekali bersemu.. Yaoi, Kaisoo, Kai, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Dio


**The Eve with My Lovely Kyungsoo**

Cast : Kai dan Kyungsoo

Other casts : Temukan sendiri

Rate : T

Warning : Boys Love

 **This drabble presents for you guys!**

 _Happy Reading_

Pagi itu suasana gedung SM Entertainment masih lengang, karena belum banyak karyawan maupun artis SM yang datang untuk melakukan tugasnya. Namun seorang pemuda tampak sedang meliukkan badannya dengan peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya di ruang latihan dance khusus member EXO. Ya dia adalah Kai, dengan segala image sexy yang sejak dulu menempel padanya, bahkan saat keringat bercucuran pun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan dan keseksiannya sedikitpun. Nampaknya dia tidak sendirian, karena baru saja serang pemuda lagi yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang latihan dengan membawa dua kotak makanan.

"Jonginie, kau sudah latihan sejak sejam yang lalu, istirahatlah sebentar, aku bawakan kau makanan. Sarapanlah dulu." Ujar Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di lantai sambil menata sarapan mereka.

Melihat betapa perhatian kekasihnya, tiba-tiba terlintas suatu ide jahil di kepala Jongin.

Cup...

Kyungsoo membelalak, karena baru saja Jongin mencuri ciuman di bibirnya saat dirinya masih menyiapkan makan untuk kekasih mesumnya..

"Yak!!! Kim Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memakan sarapanku." Jawab Jongin enteng menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah pipinya, sungguh itu adalah pemandangan terindah menurut Jongin.

"Hissh, kau memang menyebalkan!" Ujar Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya karena pagi-pagi sudah digoda Jongin.

"Bagiku, rasa cherry di bibirmu lebh enak dari sarapan apapun dan dimanapun." Ujar Jongin lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo, dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar laut. Wink Jongin adalah kelemahan Kyungsoo, karena hal sekecil itu saja sudah memacu kerja jantungnya sangat cepat.

"Ka..kalau kau tidak mau sarapan ya sudah, aku akan habiskan semua makanan ini."

Melihat kegugupan Kyungsoo, Jongin hampir meledakkan tawanya, baginya menggoda Kyungsoo adalah sebuah rutinitas, karena semu di pipi pemuda mungil itu adalah surga dunia baginya.

Jongin mulai mendudukan dirinya di lantai berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah kau akan memakan semua makanan ini? Bukankah kau sudah berusaha menguruskan badanmu, nanti percuma saja kau akan jadi induk penguin lagi."

"Mwo? Kau mengataiku induk penguin?" Mata Kyungsoo melotot karena kesal Jongin tidak habis-habis menggodanya.

Tawa Jongin meledak saat itu juga, karena membayangkan beberapa bulan lalu, Kyungsoo memang terlihat seperti induk penguin dengan pantat sintal dan berjalan layaknya hewan lucu yang hidup di kutub itu. Meskipun begitu dia tetap mencintai kekasih lucunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan sarapan sayang." Jawab Jongin setelah puas tertawa.

Mendengar panggilan sayang untuknya membuat Kyungsoo bersemu lagi, Jongin sampai heran mengapa kekasihnya ini sangatlah mudah bersemu yang membuat dia semakin mencintainya.

Mereka berhasil makan dengan diam, karena Kyungsoo memang selalu bilang saat makan lebih baik tidak berbicara apalagi ribut, karena akan menghilangkan nikmatnya makanan yang sedang mereka santap.

Setelah makan, Jongin tampak mulai melakukan pemanasan lagi untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

"Hyung, kita jadi latihan berdua untuk dance The Eve kan?"

"Tentu saja jadi, kata Mihawk Hyung saat _couple_ _dance_ aku masih terlihat kaku, dia bilang harus sering-sering latihan denganmu."

"Baiklah, kau harus pemanasan dulu sayang, biar ototmu lemas, aku tidak mau kau keseleo lagi seperti kemarin." Bimbing Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu disini, aku tidak mau orang-orang menggodaku karena dianggap berpacaran terus saat latihan denganmu."

"Kau memang pacarku dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunanganku."

"Jonginiiieeeeeee~ ayo latihan." Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan obrolan yang memicu pipinya memerah lagi, dia tidak mau membuat Jongin bangga karena berhasil membuat dia malu.

"Baiklah-baiklah... sini...kau harus mulai seperti ini.."

Mereka memulai latihan dance dari awal sampai saat tiba mereka harus melakukan _couple dance_ , tiba-tiba kejahilan Jongin muncul lagi, tangan kanannya memang menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo seperti layaknya _dance_ The eve yang diajarkan Mihawk Hyung, namun tangan kirinya dengan nakal menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan bibirnya dia tempelkan pada belahan bibir tebal Kyungsoo, melumatnya lembut dan membuat Kyungsoo kaget bukan kepalang. Bibir Jongin masih asik bermain di atas bibir kekasihnya, saat Jongin akan memulai memasukan lidahnya tiba-tiba pintu latihan terbuka.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti kalian berpacaran! Aku sudah bilang untuk latihan serius, dasar anak muda, cepat selesaikan dulu, setelah ini aku akan mengawasi kalian. Hati-hati dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo-ya." Ternyata itu Mihawk hyung datang untuk menggoda dan merusak momen manis kaisoo, Jongin berjanji setelah ini akan menghajar seseorang yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu, tentu saja bukan menghajar beneran hanya mendumelinya saja.

Kyungsoo yang malu pun karena ketahuan sedang bermesraan lagi dengan Jongin langsung keluar ruangan latihan untuk menetralkan debar jantungnya. Jongin sangat puas pagi ini, karena Kyungsoo selalu menjadi kebahagiaan baginya.

END

 **Regards,**

 ** _L Clipse_**


End file.
